Antonia Gavilán de Logroño
| Last = | Appearances = 11 episodes (see below) | Mentioned = | Gender = | Status = | Death = 1610 | Place = Logroño, Spain | Profession = Witchcraft | Species =* Human/Witch * Ghost | Family = Marnie Stonebrook - Host (deceased) | Actor = *Paola Turbay *Fiona Shaw (When possessing Marnie) |Powers = * Conjuring * Elemental Control * Energy Barriers * Necromancy * Spell Casting * Telekinesis * Teleportation }} Antonia Gavilán de Logroño, better known simply as Antonia Gavilán, was a powerful witch on the HBO original series True Blood. Played by American co-starring actress Paola Turbay, Antonia is briefly mentioned on the episode at the beginning of the series' fourth season, and makes her debut on the subsequent episode, , in the same season. Practicing witchcraft throughout the early 17th century, Antonia was born and raised in Logroño, Spain, and is summoned into the 21st century by another powerful witch, Marnie Stonebrook. Antonia imbues Marnie with great power, which she then uses to wreak havoc among the vampires of Bon Temps, Louisiana. The secondary main antagonist throughout Season 4, Antonia soon becomes remorseful after seeing the bodies of the humans they murdered and realizes that Marnie has became evil. After breaking free, Antonia meets an untimely demise by being led into the afterlife, on the episode , at the end of the series' fourth season. __TOC__ Early Life Antonia de Logroño and her coven were captured by vampires, who had infiltrated and manipulated the Catholic Church. They were abused, raped, and tormented by Don Santiago and Luis Patiño under the guise of the Spanish Inquisition. Fueled with the hatred of vampires, Antonia sought revenge by casting a powerful spell that would summon all vampires within a twenty-mile radius to expose themselves to the sunlight. She was burned at the stake in the Inquisition. Biography Season 4 Antonia first appears by taking over the body of the powerful witch Marnie Stonebrook, after the vampire Eric Northman invades her coven, and threatens their lives. After rejecting his deal, Eric attacks Marnie and a hex is placed upon him by Antonia. Yearning to taste her power again, Marnie asks that Antonia bless her, in exchange for her loyal service. After Jesus Velasquez, Lafayette Reynolds, and Tara Thornton convince Marnie to break the spell, Pamela Swynford de Beaufort, better known as "Pam" mocks Marnie's attempts and threatens her for progressing too slowly. Antonia takes over once again, and curses Pam with a spell that causes her skin to decay. As Pam flees into the night, Antonia departs, and Marnie faints. Alone and afraid in her cell, Marnie desperately summons Antonia’s spirit and begs her for protection. After revealing yet another vision of her previous life, Antonia is able to fully and successfully take Marnie as her human vessel. After gaining full control over Marnie's body, Antonia makes an escape as Katerina Pellham and Luis Patiño die in the process. She later comes across a saddened Tara Thornton, whom she convinces to join her coven. After Tara recruits the local witches to join Antonia's cult, she sets forth with casting the same spell she cast 400 years ago, to call all vampires into the sun. After the discovery of her insufficient ritual, Antonia becomes furious, and begins to plan yet another attack on the vampires. However, her motivations are soon interrupted by Bill Compton, who apologizes for her unjustly death, and asks to make peace. After Antonia agrees to meet the Vampire King, they later come face-to-face at the Bon Temps Cemetery. As neither vampires nor the witches trust the other, they are each supported by their own reinforcements. As Bill attempts to make an agreement between the two, all seems well until Sookie reads Antonia's mind and finds that she is casting a spell. During the scuffle Eric Northman impulsively kills Beverleen. As the battle between the two species emerges, Antonia bewitches Eric with a spell to captivate him as her willing slave. Later that night, as the coven begins to question their faith in Antonia, she and Roy plan yet another attack against the vampires. However, Antonia is later visited by Debbie Pelt, who provides a distraction while Sookie Stackhouse attempts to free Eric. Before her escape, Sookie listens in on Tara‘s thoughts, which warn her about Antonia‘s plan to kill Bill during the "Festival of Tolerance." As Antonia and Roy prepare for battle, she casts a spell to seal the other witches inside, to prevent them from leaving. After using Eric to lure Blackburn, Duprez and Kirsch away from their stations, Antonia bewitches them to aid Eric in his attempt to kill the Vampire King of Louisiana. Fueled with anger and desperation, Sookie manages to break Antonia’s spell upon Eric by blasting a ray of light from her hands. After realizing the damage and destruction caused by her magic, Antonia attempts to abandon Marnie and her diabolical goals. As it turns out, throughout the entire process since Antonia’s arrival, Marnie has always been in control over her own actions. Later that afternoon, Jesus infiltrates the Moon Goddess Emporium, in hopes to save Marnie. However, he soon discovers that Antonia is the victim, and Marnie is responsible for the recent attacks. When Antonia witnesses Marnie killing a fellow witch, she angrily attempts to leave her host, but Marnie captures her using a binding spell. Jesus tricks Marnie. claiming that Casey is still alive but needs help. He and Lafayette go to the storage closet with Casey's body and perform an enchantment that breaks Marnie's binding spell allowing Antonia to free herself and move on to the afterlife. Without Antonia's power, Marnie is killed by her enemies. Antonia returns a final time on Halloween to calm Marnie's vengeful spirit. Together with Antonia was also Sookie's grandmother, Adele, and other spirtis from the Bon Temps Cemetery. At the end, they lead her into the afterlife. Powers and Abilities Antonia Gavilán is arguably the most powerful character on the show. Antonia was the only human ever known to have gained dominion over the vampires and the mightiest witch known so far. At some point during her life, Antonia was burned at the stake and killed by vampires who had infiltrated the Catholic Church. Before their persecution, Antonia and her coven chanted a powerful spell that would conjure all vampires within a twenty-mile radius to expose themselves to the sunlight. Four hundred years later, Antonia was conjured by another witch named Marnie Stonebrook, whom had called upon her spirit for power and protection. After Antonia returns, she is able to use Marnie as her host, in which she creates havoc among the vampires by causing Eric to lose his memory, Pam to lose her beauty, and Luis to lose his life. Her goal is to re-cast the spell which was made many years ago and to kill every vampire within the world. * Conjuration: The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an object, person, or spirit already in existence. * Elemental Control: The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. * Mediumship: The act of calling, communicating, and invoking the spirits of the dead. * Necromancy: The act of controlling and manipulating of the dead including vampires. * Spell Casting: The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. * Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. * Vampire Glamour Immunity: In "Spellbound", Bill stated that he couldn't glamour non-human or humans with powerful spiritual abilities, such as Antonia Gavilán de Logroño. * Levitation: The act of floating, flying or rising ones body in the air by supernatural means. * Additional Abilities: Energy projection, teleportation, illusion casting and the creation of energy barriers or shields. Notes * Antonia was arguably the main antagonist of the season up until the episode "Burning Down the House", when it is revealed that Marnie is "evil" and is the real antagonist. Gallery Images S4 ep. 6.jpg|Luis Patiño rapes Antonia. Antonia_on_the_stake.png|Antonia burning at the stake. S4 ep.6 14.png|Antonia possesses Marnie AntoniaInvadesMarnies body.png true_blood_antonia.jpg Logroño Witches 1610.png|Antonia and fellow witches of Logroño, Spain. Antonia promo.JPG Video Appearances Season 4 *"You Smell Like Dinner" *"If You Love Me, Why Am I Dyin'?" *"I'm Alive and on Fire" *"Me and the Devil" *"I Wish I Was the Moon" *"Cold Grey Light of Dawn" *"Spellbound" *"Let's Get Out of Here" *"Burning Down the House" *"Soul of Fire" *"And When I Die" Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Season 4 Characters